Over the last few years, the television industry has seen a convergence of Internet based content and broadcasted programming content. For instance, on or around 2007, Sony Corporation released a product, BRAVIA® Internet Video Link (BIVL™), that offered users an ability to stream free standard and high-definition content through a broadband connection directly to the television, thereby bypassing any set-top boxes or computers. This functionality enabled access to Internet based content, such as SONY® videos as well as videos from other providers. While both Internet based and broadcasted programming content are made available to BIVL™ users, the BIVL™ platform is not adapted to maintain relational information concerning which broadcasted programming content has corresponding network-based content so as to provide the viewer with an ability to interchange the broadcasted programming content with Internet based content with timely confirmation that such content is available.